


Everything But Her

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Dinosaur Planet: Whitetip's Journey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchlings were exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013

Hatchlings were exhausting.

Bluebrow couldn’t recall when he was a hatchling, but he seriously couldn’t have been this hard to keep track of and take care of, could he? No, of course not. He always knew he would one day be an alpha and so he would have acted quite different than the hatchlings belonging to him and his mate, Whitetip.

Whitetip, who was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen beside the carcass of a newly killed Protoceratops. 

He left the shelter of the rocks to join her, trying not to accidentally kick at one of his hatchlings. Not only would it make the shrillest noise that he had ever heard, it would most definitely cause Whitetip to be angry at him. Female Velociraptors sometimes made no sense – but he wasn’t about to share that thought with her.

Luckily, when he approached her, she leaned his neck against his and he plucked gently at the feathers on her head. The fact that she was feeling affectionate was a good thing right now. It meant that she was at ease and there was no nearby threat to harm their hatchlings. They had a good nest, here, and no others outside of their pack had dared come close to it.

Whitetip made a chirruping noise at him and he dipped his head, letting her run her amazing claws through the crest on the top of his head and down his neck.

Hatchlings were exhausting, but in moments like this with his beautiful mate, Bluebrow could forget about everything but her.


End file.
